The invention concerns a detachable connecting device for connecting at least two functional components, in particular an intake pipe housing with a cylinder head, in particular of an internal combustion engine, in particular of a motor vehicle, comprising at least one pin-like connecting element that, by means of a rotary and/or plug-in movement relative to an imaginary connecting axis of the connecting device, can be arranged so as to be force-transmitting in at least one connecting element receptacle of a first one of the functional components.
Also, the invention concerns a functional component, in particular an intake pipe housing, comprising at least one part of at least one detachable connecting device, in particular of a connecting device according to the invention, for connecting the functional component with at least one other functional component, in particular a cylinder head, in particular of an internal combustion engine, in particular of a motor vehicle, wherein the connecting device comprises at least one pin-like connecting element that, by means of a rotary and/or plug-in movement relative to an imaginary connecting axis of the connecting device, can be arranged in at least one connecting element receptacle of the at least one other functional component in a force-transmitting way.
A commercially available intake pipe of an air intake system of an internal combustion engine is detachably connected by means of screws on a cylinder head of the internal combustion engine. At locations that are difficult to access, in particular in an engine compartment of a motor vehicle, it may be difficult to actuate the screws.
The invention has the object to design a connecting device and a functional component of the aforementioned kind such that the connection between the at least two functional components can be realized and actuated in a simple way.